


Their Wolf

by exandriantrashpanda (topothesia)



Series: Share Wolf [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topothesia/pseuds/exandriantrashpanda
Summary: Travis is a werewolf, but his friends still love him. Maybe even more than before.





	Their Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to fill a prompt at the Critical Kink meme. Thanks, prompter!

When they were still playing at home, scheduling was enough of a problem that Travis’s monthly absences weren’t that noticeable -- “we’ve got a committment” or “we’re going camping that weekend” just got lost in the general confusion that was trying to get the nine of them together again. 

But when they began preparing to switch to streaming, coming up with excuses became more difficult. When finally Sam said “You’re going camping in February? Again? I didn’t know you two were so hardcore about the outdoors,” Travis and Laura exchanged a look and a sigh. They both remember their side of the conversation going something like this:

“We should probably just tell you and get it over with,” Travis said. “I’m a werewolf.” 

“No, really, honest, he really is one. I’m not one, though.”

“Werewolf. Lycanthrope. Rare genetic mutation that runs in the family. It’s not contagious.”

“No, it’s not some ‘weird sex thing,’ Sam!”

“Look, fine, I’ll show you the video Laura took last month, okay? Well, part of it. You tell me what I turn into.”

Eventually everyone was persuaded (more or less) although Travis certainly hoped that they’d all get over making of “that time of the month” jokes pretty quickly, because he was pretty sure Laura was gonna punch someone pretty soon.  Matt blocked off days around the full moons as “unavailable” on the group calendar, and that was that. Everyone’s curious, because, well, they’re them, but it’s pretty clear that Travis and Laura want to keep this private, even if it isn’t a weird sex thing, seriously, Sam!

It’s not really that much different, although Travis certainly has gotten even more buff (if such a thing were even possible) and somehow seems more confident. 

Until one night Laura texts the group chat by accident because she’s, well, she’s exhausted:  _ You’re wearing me out, baby, I gotta get some sleep tonight. I’ll head over in the morning. _ By the time she woke up, there were screens full of questions, speculation, reaction gifs, and a lot of horrible puns.  _ You motherfuckers, _ she typed.

_ But seriously, can we help? _ Marisha writes later.   _ I mean, not like that, but if Travis just needs company… _

_Company might be nice,_ _but you’ll have to ask him, and he’s a little tied up at the moment,_ Laura writes, followed shortly after by _GODDAMMIT SAM!_

Next month, though, Laura’s got a session that’s already been rescheduled twice and she just can’t do it again, so she texts Marisha and Matt and says  _ I need a favor, seriously, you don’t have to, but could you drive Travis to the cabin in the woods and just get him settled in? If I reschedule this session again the director’s gonna fire my ass and there’s no way we’ll make it in time in the usual traffic afterwards, please please please? _

_ Let us know where the drop location is and we’d be happy to convey the package, _ Matt texts.

_ You dorks,  _ she texts back, but it’s with a feeling of genuine relief. 

The following night, Matt and Marisha pick up Travis and head out to what they’re now calling the Undisclosed Location, because of course they are, after. Laura and Travis explain the procedures and load the cooler full of raw meat into the back of the car. They always head out a day or so in advance of the change just to be sure that they’ll get there in time, and also because they need the privacy lest their neighbors complain about the noise again. 

Laura’s nervous until she gets a text from Matt saying _Package secure_ and _Ok if we stay the night?_ _We brought supplies._

_ If Travis wants you to, sure.  _ Laura isn’t really sure how they’ll react to Travis being, well, the way he gets around then, but they’re all friends. She trusts them to share this secret, and it’s okay with her if that means sharing Travis too. 

Laura gets another text a few hours later from Marisha of  _ Jesus Laura you didn’t tell me he was this fucking irresistable every month no wonder you haven’t been getting any sleep.  _

_ I did try to warn you _ , Laura texts. 

About an hour later Marisha calls, puts her on speaker, and they have the world’s quickest negotiation session between the four of them despite the shitty cell service that they get out in the woods. Yes, Marisha can fuck him, sure, Matt can watch or participate, whatever he wants, just please don’t break the furniture again, Travis, their budget can only handle so much.

Laura’s just about to go to bed when she gets one more text of  _ holy fucking shit that was amazing _ and a picture of the bite mark on Marisha’s shoulder.  _ You kids have fun and I’ll see you in the morning,  _ she texts back. 

_ See you in the morning. I tagged Matt in ;) _ is what she gets in response. Laura finds it difficult to fall asleep after that. 

When Laura meets up with them the next morning, Matt and Marisha are both sporting some fascinating bite marks in a variety of places, Travis is looking smug, most of the furniture is still intact, and everyone is in a very cheerful mood. 

Despite the previous evening’s activities, Travis pounces on Laura and just about rips her clothes off in front of everyone, growling in her ear that she’s still his and he loves her so fucking much. Laura realizes that she should probably tell him to stop and let Matt and Marisha take their leave, but then he’s kissing her neck and has pulled her into his lap so that they can grind against each other and she can’t remember why she’d want him to stop. 

Before long Travis is fucking her into the mattress in front of Matt and Marisha, who make a token protest that they’re tired out before joining them. Laura hadn’t realized how much Matt’s mouth was good for besides telling stories, but she’s not surprised that he’s really enthusiastic about going down on all three of them. Marisha is an amazing kisser, and watching her fuck Travis with athletic grace is so hot that Laura almost comes again just from watching the two of them together before Matt goes down on her during it.

Sometimes it’s rough -- turns out Matt likes being, well, manhandled by Travis, who is strong enough and large enough to completely overpower Matt in just the way he likes, biting Matt’s shoulders and pushing Matt down onto his knees, fisting his fingers in Matt’s hair while Matt sucks his cock, using Matt yet without breaking him. Sometimes it’s playful, like when Travis nips all the way up Marisha’s spine when she’s making out with Laura, causing Marisha to giggle and moan into Laura’s mouth while Matt watches with great fascination. 

Travis comes a lot -- in Laura’s cunt, Matt’s mouth, and all over Marisha. Each time he growls -- the last time he almost howls with pleasure. The foursome lasts long into the afternoon and probably would have continued into the evening if Matt and Marisha hadn’t had to get back so they could go to work the next day. 

_ Goddammit, now Sam was right; it is a weird sex thing, _ Laura texts the three of them later.

_ Oh, I’m sure Taliesin’s done weirder things _ , Matt responds. 

_ You think we should ask him to come up next month? _   Travis asks. 

_ What else are friends for? _   Marisha texts. 


End file.
